Thermoplastic polyester materials have many commercial applications and are commonly used in fabrics, films and containers. Polyesters are popular due to their strength, flexural characteristics, clarity, thermal stability and food contact characteristics.
Generally speaking however, polyesters do not have the gas barrier and moisture barrier properties of glass or metal, and oftentimes, this limits the usefulness of polyester containers, particularly for "food contact" applications. Furthermore, conventional polyester often "clouds" or becomes opaque when thermoformed and crystalized for high heat resistance. Hence, a need exists in the art for an article having the advantages of polyester, while also providing excellent barrier, optical and heat resistance properties.